


Another Sick Fic.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Ian, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey is sick and Ian just wants to take care of his man. :)





	Another Sick Fic.

“Wake up sleepyhead ” Ian teased as he walked around the room both he and Mickey shared.  
Mickey groaned in response, covering his head with a pillow to drown out the sounds of Ians music that he usually played every morning.  
“Come on you’re going to be late for work” Ian ran his fingers along Mickey’s feet, knowing very well that’s where he was the most ticklish.  
Mickey kicked back in response, shuffling slightly in bed, letting out yet another groan.

“What’s with you today?” Ian began to grow worried as Mickey wasn’t normally this silent or grumpy in the mornings.  
Ian sat beside Mickeys head and reached over to touch him, feeling the heat of his body radiating over the sheets.  
“You’re on fire Mick!”  
Ian instantly uncovered Mickeys body from the blankets, Mickey finally turned to face Ian with bright red cheeks.  
“Mm-feel like shit” Mickey mumbled, eyes still closed.  
Ian quickly got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Mickey, returning to find Mickey sitting up in bed, looking even worse than he did moments before. 

“You can’t go to work today” Ian sighed as he sat down beside Mickey.  
“I’ll be fine” Mickey sniffed, rubbing his eyes.  
“I’ll just tell Fiona you’ll lay down the flooring in her apartment building when you’re better, she’ll understand” Ian went to stand up, Mickey grabbing his arm to stop him.  
Ian looked confused “what?”  
“I just don’t want to disappoint her yet again” Mickey sighed, trying to get out of bed.  
“She’ll understand Mick, you’re sick” Ian rolled his eyes and dialed Fionas number. 

Mickey sighed, knowing that Ian was right he crawled back into bed.  
Mickey was flipping through the channels on TV when he realized Ian was gone longer than usual, pausing the TV only to here Ian say “thanks Sue, I owe you.”  
When Ian entered the room, Mickey couldn’t help but smile.  
“What?” Ian smiled back, knowing all too well that Mickey had obviously overheard his conversation.  
“I can take care of myself you know, I’m a grown man” Mickey said in a stuffy voice that made Ian laugh.  
“I don’t know, with that voice I don’t know if you’re 23 or 13” Ian laughed as he crawled into bed beside Mickey.  
“Oh fuck off” Mickey laughed playfully, nudging Ian with his elbow. 

Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek, “I love you.”  
“Love you too” Mickey smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to find my groove again.


End file.
